<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat called Petal by Sideshow_Raquaelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127547">A Cat called Petal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle'>Sideshow_Raquaelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy and his Mother Karen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and her son Lumpy adopt a cat called Petal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy and his Mother Karen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat called Petal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen sat in an armchair in the living room of her house thinking about something while her toddler son Lumpy was playing with his toys on the floor and after a few minutes of thinking, an idea came to Karen.<br/><br/>"Perhaps I should adopt a pet for Lumpy..." she said quietly to herself.</p><p>"But maybe I should ask Lumpy first if he would like a pet," Karen then said to herself.</p><p>Then she asked, "Lumpy, darling?"</p><p>"Yes Mama?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Would you like to have a pet in this house?" Karen wanted to know.</p><p>"Yes please," said Lumpy excitedly.</p><p>Karen smiled as well when she saw the excited smile on Lumpy's face.<br/><br/>"What kind of pet would you like?" she wanted to know.</p><p>"A cat?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"I'd personally like one, too," Karen agreed. "I'll see what I can do this week."</p><p>"Okay," said Lumpy.</p><p>"Would you like to come with me to find a new pet, darling?" Karen asked.</p><p>“Yes please,” said Lumpy.</p><p>Karen then smiled as she stood up, walked up to Lumpy, then bent over and picked him up in her arms.</p><p>"Where are we going to buy this cat?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"I know a place where we can find some lovely kitties," Karen told him. "We'll try going there first."</p><p>“Okay Mommy,” said Lumpy.</p><p>Karen then held Lumpy in her arms as she went to receive her purse, then made her way out the front door, Karen walked over to her car, opened the backdoor of the car, put Lumpy in and did his seatbelt for him and then she closed the door, went into the driver's seat and stepped in. She put on her own seatbelt, placed her key into the slot and started the engine. The engine started up and then Karen drove out of the parking lot of the house and drove into town.</p><p>Lumpy spent almost the entire trip looking out the window, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>"Mommy, what kind of cat are you hoping to get?" Lumpy asked Karen.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure yet," Karen replied.</p><p>"Can I think of a name for our cat please?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Sure, dear," Karen replied, and Lumpy began to think.</p><p>"How about Petal?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>Karen smiled. "That sounds like a very lovely name, Lumpy."</p><p>"Thanks Mommy," said Lumpy.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetie," said Karen. "But let's see what the cats look like before we decide which one to bring home."</p><p>"Okay," said Lumpy and a few minutes went by, and soon the car arrived at the adoption center.</p><p>"Is this the place, Mommy?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Yes, it is, dear," Karen replied. She undid her seatbelt, stepped out of the car, and helped Lumpy out of his seat and then Karen locked the car and walked into the adoption center while carrying Lumpy.</p><p>The two of them could hear quite a bit of meowing when they came inside; there were quite a few cats available for adoption.</p><p>"There's a lot of cats, Mom,' said Lumpy.</p><p>"There certainly are," Karen replied.</p><p>"So are we going to start looking?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Yes, we are," Karen replied. Lumpy smiled at her response as they began looking at the variety of cats, all of whom were awaiting the perfect owner and they first came to a cat that was white and grey.</p><p>"Aw, that's cute..." Lumpy said.</p><p>"It sure is," Karen agreed.</p><p>"Mew, mew," meowed the cat.</p><p>"Aw, what is it, kitty?" Lumpy wanted to know, pretending he could understand the cat.</p><p>"Mew," meowed the cat.</p><p>Karen looked at the small amount of text that was on the cage the cat was in, and read it to herself, the description mentioned that the cat was female, a couple years old, neutered and house-trained but Karen couldn't find the cat's name, however.</p><p>"Do you think we should name this cat Petal?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Sure, sweetheart," said Karen, “But we'll have to help her get used to our home when we bring her there."</p><p>“Okay,” said Lumpy.</p><p>Karen went over to the clerk and spoke to them.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'd like to adopt the white and grey female cat, please," she said, "the one that's neutered and house-trained."</p><p>"Are you sure?" The clerk asked.</p><p>"Yes, please," Karen replied. "My son and I were thinking she'd make a great addition to our family."</p><p>"Okay," said the clerk.</p><p>Karen then pulled her purse out and zipped it open. "By the way, how much is this adoption going to cost me?"</p><p>"60 pounds," said the clerk.</p><p>Karen looked through her wallet, smiling as she found the right amount of money. She handed it to the clerk.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Your welcome," said Karen, "How long will it be before the cat will ready to take?"</p><p>"I'd say about 24 hours," the clerk replied.</p><p>"So do I have to pick the cat up tomorrow morning?" Karen asked.</p><p>"Yes, you do," said the clerk.</p><p>"Okay then, see you tomorrow," said Karen and she walked out of the adoption and back to the car while carrying Lumpy.</p><p>"When're we gonna get the kitty, Mama?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, sweetie,” said Karen as she strap Lumpy in the back seat of the car.</p><p>"Wow, really? I can't wait!" Lumpy replied with an excited smile.</p><p>“How about we buy some cats supplies?” Karen suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good," Lumpy said.</p><p>Karen shut the backdoor of the car and went into the driver's seat and stepped in. She put on her own seatbelt, placed her key into the slot and started the engine again and she pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the adoption center and after a few minutes, she had arrived at the pet store.</p><p>"Can I help choose?" Lumpy asked as Karen took him out of the car.</p><p>"Sure, dear," Karen replied.</p><p>"Thanks," Lumpy said with a smile.</p><p>Karen went into the shop with Lumpy and purchased two kinds of cat food - one dry and one wet - as well as a food dish, some shampoo, a brush, a litter box with some fresh litter inside, a pink collar, a rubber mouse, a bell ball, and a feather toy - consisting of nothing more than a long stick with several bright pink, fluffy feathers on one end.</p><p>"I'm sure our new cat's going to love her new toys very much," said Karen.</p><p>"Gee, I hope so," said Lumpy.</p><p>"Now Lumpy, you do know you are going to Nursery tomorrow don't you?" Karen said to Lumpy.</p><p>"Yes, Mom," Lumpy said. "Why?"</p><p>"I was thinking of picking up our new cat after I have dropped you off," said Karen.</p><p>"Sounds good," Lumpy said.</p><p>"And when you come home tomorrow, our new cat will be there," said Karen.</p><p>Lumpy smiled.</p><p>"I'm gonna love coming home to that," he said.</p><p>"I'm glad you are, sweetie," said Karen.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Karen and Lumpy were done shopping. Karen brought her purchases into the car before she put Lumpy back in his seat.</p><p>"Time to go home, Lumpy!" said Karen as she sat back in the driver's seat and started the engine again.</p><p>"Okay," Lumpy said. He'd had enough time out of the house, anyway.</p><p>"Would you like some supper when we get home?" Karen asked Lumpy as they drove home.</p><p>"Yes, please," said Lumpy.</p><p>"How about fish and chips?" Karen suggested.</p><p>"Oh, yes, please," Lumpy replied with a smile.</p><p>After a fish and chip supper at home, it was time for Lumpy to go to bed, Karen helped Lumpy into his pajamas, and then tucked him into his bed.</p><p>"Can you read me a story, Mom?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"Of course, dear."</p><p>Karen went over to the bookshelf and looked through it for a story. Finally she found one and pulled it out before she brought it over to Lumpy. Karen opened the book and began to read.</p><p>"Once Upon a time there were three bears... " Karen began.</p><p>As Lumpy listened to the story, his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. By the time the girl had gone to asleep on the third bear's bed, Lumpy, too, had fallen asleep and seeing this, Karen smiled, closed the book, put it back on the shelf and kissed Lumpy goodnight.</p><p>"Sleep well, sweetie," Karen said softly.</p><p>Lumpy did not answer and he sucked his thumb while he slept so Karen crept quietly out of his bedroom, switched off the light and closed the door quietly. Not long afterward, Karen had washed up and gone to bed as well.</p><p>A great minutes later, it was morning again - the sun began to rise into the sky, slowly changing it from dark blue to a much lighter shade. After dropping Lumpy off at Nursery, Karen went straight to the adoption centre to pick up the cat.</p><p>"Hello, Karen," the clerk greeted her. "Your cat is ready to be brought home. What would you like to name her?"</p><p>"Petal," said Karen, "My son suggested it."</p><p>"Very well, then." The clerk wrote something down on a clipboard, and then handed it to Karen. She placed her forefinger upon a different spot on the paper. "Sign here."</p><p>Karen signed.</p><p>"Thank you," the clerk replied. "We'll bring Petal over to you in a kennel as soon as we can."</p><p>"Okay," said Karen.</p><p>After a few minutes, someone brought a kennel over to Karen. Indeed, it held the white and grey cat that Karen and Lumpy had seen yesterday.</p><p>"Here is your cat," said that person who gave the kennel to Karen.</p><p>"Thank you very much," Karen replied with a grateful smile.</p><p>"Your welcome," said the person.</p><p>Karen then made her way out of the building, holding her kennel in her arms.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see Lumpy’s reaction when he comes home,” Karen said to herself as she got into the car and started up the engine.</p><p>She pulled away from the animal shelter and drove home. Once she'd gotten there, she brought the kennel into the house and opened the door gently.</p><p>"Come on out, Petal," she said gently.</p><p>Petal poked her head out of the kennel, looked around and cautiously came out of the kennel.</p><p>"That's right, sweetie," said Karen with a smile. "This is your new home."</p><p>Petal cautiously looked around her new home with an unsure look on her face.</p><p>"It's okay, sweetie, you'll get used to it," Karen reassured her and Petal nodded to show that she understood.</p><p>"By the way, I'm Karen," Karen said. "I have a little son named Lumpy. You'll meet him very soon, when he comes home from nursery."</p><p>"Meow?" asked Petal.</p><p>"In fact, I'll have to go pick him up in a couple of hours," Karen went on.</p><p>"Meow," said Petal.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Karen showed Petal around the house, showing her each room.</p><p>"You will get use to this house, Petal, " said Karen and then she looked at the clock which said 1.30pm.</p><p>"Almost time for me to pick up Lumpy," she said to herself.</p><p>"Meow?" asked Petal.</p><p>"I'll be back in a few minutes," Karen told Petal, "I have to pick up Lumpy from the nursery."</p><p>Petal nodded in understanding.</p><p>Karen then went out the front door, got into her car, placed her key in the slot and started the engine and then Karen drove the car out of the driveway and off into town. Now left alone in the house, Petal decided to have a little nap before she explored more of her new home.</p><p>Petal purred a few times as she pawed at the rug with her claws, and then got comfortable as she lay down and closed her eyes and Petal was now asleep.</p><p>Karen, meanwhile, kept driving until she pulled into the nursery. She parked her car at the first open spot she found, then killed the engine.</p><p>"Hi mom," said Lumpy who had come out upon seeing Karen.</p><p>"Hello, sweetie." Karen picked Lumpy up and helped him into his seat. "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was great and I drew this for you too," said Lumpy and he showed Karen picture of her and him holding hands.</p><p>"Aw, that's very sweet," Karen said with a smile.</p><p>"By the way, did you pick up our new cat Petal?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"I might have." Karen started the engine and pulled away from the nursery.</p><p>"Really?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>"You'll see when we get home, okay?" Karen replied.</p><p>"Okay," said Lumpy.</p><p>After a few minutes, Karen and Lumpy arrived home. Karen killed the engine, stepped out of the car and helped Lumpy out of his seat.</p><p>"I'm excited of seeing the cat Mom," said Lumpy.</p><p>"I know you are," Karen said with a smile. She brought him over to the front door, placed her free hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.</p><p>"Where's Petal?" Lumpy asked.</p><p>Just then, he heard a faint mew. He looked down at the floor, then smiled.</p><p>"There she is!" said Lumpy.</p><p>"Meow?" Petal meowed confusingly when she saw Lumpy.</p><p>Karen put down Lumpy, and he went over to pet Petal.</p><p>"Hi, Petal! I'm Lumpy," he introduced himself. "I'm so glad my mom brought you home!"</p><p>"Meow?" asked Petal.</p><p>Lumpy didn't know what to say, so he turned to Karen.</p><p>"What do you think she's asking, Mom?" he wanted to know.</p><p>"She's probably saying hello," said Karen.</p><p>Lumpy turned back to Petal. "It's nice to meet you, too, Petal," he replied with a smile.</p><p>"Meow," said Petal.</p><p>"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Lumpy replied with a smile.</p><p>“I just know you will, honey,” said Karen with a smile.</p><p>Lumpy then reached down and petted Petal, who began to purr in response. Karen and Lumpy both knew that their lives were going to be a little better now that they'd brought Petal to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>